1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for raking leaves into a vertically-oriented trash container. More specifically, the present invention is a stationery ramp up which the leaves may be raked by means of a leaf rake or other similar device and which is provided with an opening at an uppermost end of the ramp around which an open end of a plastic trash bag can be secured or under which a free-standing trash receptacle can be positioned for receiving the leaves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain wooded regions of the country, autumn brings with it beautifully colored leaves which fall from the trees and accumulate on the ground. Often homeowners will, for either aesthetic or fire prevention reasons, choose to rake up and remove the leaves from their lawns. Traditionally, the leaves have been raked into a large pile and then the homeowner repeatedly stooped over to pick up armfuls of leaves which were placed in a vertically-oriented trash receptacle, usually a bushel basket, trash can or plastic trash bag which was held open by another person or by mechanical means. This job could become particularly difficult for someone with a large volume of leaves to remove or for someone who had a bad back.
To address these problems, various devices have been created for raking leaves into horizontally-oriented trash receptacles. However, a horizontally-oriented trash receptacle cannot be fully filled because the leaves tend to fall out the vertical opening or mouth of the trash receptacle. In addition, once the leaves have been raked into the horizontally-oriented trash receptacle, the trash receptacle must be pulled up and placed into a vertical position in order to secure the opening in the trash receptacle to prevent the leaves from falling out. In order to accomplish this, the homeowner must bend over and squat down which can result in back and leg strain. Another problem with these devices and their horizontally-oriented trash receptacles is that they tend to scoot along the ground as leaves are raked against them. Also, as the rake encounters these devices, the angle tips of the leaf rake's teeth tend to get caught between the ground and the device, causing the device to be pulled backward along the ground by the leaf rake.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a device which allows the user to stand erect while raking leaves into a vertically-oriented trash receptacle. Because the trash receptacle is vertically-oriented, the user does not have to bend over or squat, and therefore, use of the device results in less back and leg strain. In addition, the vertically-oriented trash receptacle can be fully filled with leaves.
Also, to prevent the present invention from moving along the ground, it is provided with pointed rear legs which penetrate the ground. The present invention is also provided with a foot plate so that the user can place his foot on the foot plate to hold the device to the ground as he rakes leaves up the device's ramp and into the trash receptacle. The ramp on the present invention is additionally provided with a blunt portion at its lower end which prevents the angle tips of the leaf rake's teeth from getting caught thereunder.
Because the present invention may be attractive to children, optional bumps may be added to the ramp to make it uncomfortable for children to slide down the ramp. Alternately, the bumps may be omitted, step means may be added to the device, and the device may be made safe for children to play thereon when it is not being used to bag leaves.